


kuroko no basket challege

by Queenyuri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenyuri/pseuds/Queenyuri
Summary: this a idea I had of a crossover for kuroko no basket and katekyo hitmen reborn





	kuroko no basket challege

Kuroko no basket challenge  
• Kagami is training for the winter cup when his cousin show up and tell him that he is going to Italy with him for training so he can protect him self from kidnapers the rest of the team discover he is rich and that he is related to the vongola .  
 Hibari Kyoya is taiga cousin  
 Hibari is over protective of him  
 Taiga is the one of the youngest of the group all the vongola and varia are over protective  
 He can be canon or female  
 For pairing he can be with Akashi or Kazamaru or no paring  
 Kagami is related to lanxus and vongola nono he is younger that tsuna he was a really good player in America but he was send to japan to recuperate from an injury he receive when he was playing street basketball against older players  
 He is injured already when he play tatsuya for the last time in America  
 He is really smart but hid it  
 He can be a boy or girl  
 His team and the generation of miracles teams discover he is smart and a better player and is rich  
 His family show up that how the team discover his talents  
 He is a sky flame user  
 He is also related to one of the arcabaleno  
 He find his guardian in his steam and also the other teams it can be some GOM member or other players  
 He can be pair with akashi or kazamaru or harem or no paring  
 This can be write how ever you want if you’re interested please pm me or leave a review


End file.
